UN AMOR DOLOROSO
by laurapottercullen
Summary: UN EDWARD VENAGTIVO, UNA BELLA EMBARAZADA, UNA PROMESA POR DELANTE, TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ SU HISTORIA O SERA UNA HISTORIA SIN FINAL
1. PREFACIO

_**PREFACIO**_

Edward, un duque enamorado de Tanya, pero ella por codicia lo deja, el desdichado, frustrado y con sed de venganza olvidandose de su familia, se une al pirata James haciendo una promesa en la cual jura vengarse de cualquier mujer que se atraviese en su camino, una noche estando toda la tripulacion borracha atacan la casa del conde Swan, Edward borracho viola a Bella de una manera salvaje y sin piedad sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos el se va sin saber que la deja embarazada de gemelos, tiempo despues se entera de su existencia, Edward por culpa y remordimiento hacia los niños decide regresar por ellos al cumplir los 2 años al mismo tiempo que los ve, decide casarse con Bella humillandola y haciendola infeliz.

NOTA ACLARATORIA ESTA IDEA ERA ORIGINAL ERA DE ROCETA111 HABLE CON ELLA Y ME DIO PERMISO DE TOMAR SU IDEA Y CONTINUARLA POR DECISIONES DE ELLAS ASI QUE NO ES PLAGIO NI OTRA COSA.

HUBO UNOS PEQUEñOS AJUSTES PERO YA PUBLICO EL LUNES O DOMINGO SI ME ES POSIBLE. Y CUANDO MI BETA READER ME LO REGRESE CORREGIDO.

GRACIAS A ISIS POR ACEPTAR SER MI BETA READER

SIN MAS LES DESEO UN FELIZ AñO 2010 LLENO DE BENDICIONES

PD ALGUN REVIEW PARA PODER SABER SI LES GUSTO


	2. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

** El Nuevo Yo**

Yo el Duque de Borbón Edward Masen era el mas feliz de la tierra, ya que acababa de comprometerme con Lady Denali, una rubia delgada de ojos azules aunque un poco egoísta pero así la quería, también contaba con mi hermana Lady Rosalie Masen quien a su vez estaba comprometida con el Duque de Borgoña Emmett Cullen sus padres los antiguos Duques de Borgoña Esme y Carlisle Cullen eran amigos de mis padres; al morir ellos se hicieron cargo de nosotros, criándonos. Así fue como Emmett y Rosalie se enamoraron, Lady Alice su hermana pequeña todavía no encontraba marido aun era joven, por lo que toda la familia Cullen estaba concentrada en la próxima boda junto con mi hermana, mientras que yo me ocupaba de los negocios familiares y empezaba a fijar una fecha para mi boda.

Estaba sumamente enamorado y mi prometida se concentraba en los preparativos de la bienvenida del Archiduque de Austria por lo que nuestra boda tendría que esperar, el Rey Aro Volturi había encargado a toda su nación un buen trato hacia el Archiduque Sam Uley futuro rey de Austria, su visita era esperada por todos, pero para mi ese fue el principio de mi nueva vida.

Era un jueves en la noche yo esperaba con ansias que el Archiduque pasara en una visita rápida, para que Lady Denali empezara a preparar nuestra boda. Llego la mañana del viernes y el Archiduque ya había llegado y se presento ante mí, diciendo que después de una bienvenida tan cálida no podía marcharse sin observar bien la población de Borbón, por lo que tuve que aceptar hospedarlo en mi castillo. No veía la hora en que se fuera el Archiduque, ya que últimamente mi prometida tenía toda su atención en él.

Pero que ingenuo era, ya lo que ella buscaba en él, era adquirir una mejor posición que yo no podía darle; nunca creí en los rumores que corrían en el poblado sobre Lady Denali ojala los hubiera escuchado…

Por fin había llegado el momento en el que el Archiduque partiría, era su última noche, en el reino se había organizado un banquete de despedida, ese banquete fue el último momento de diversión y alegría que tuve antes de enterarme de una cruel verdad que dejaría marcada mi vida por siempre.

Antes de que finalizara el banquete y el baile en su honor el Archiduque se disculpo por ausentarse, alegando que al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano por lo que debía descansar. Mientras tanto todos los invitados pasamos al salón al disfrutar del baile, Lady Denali y yo disfrutábamos de bailar, cuando de pronto ella se detuvo alegando sentirse mal por lo que le mande a preparar una habitación para que pudiera descansar, mientras que yo me quedaba a tender a los invitados. Después de un rato quise pasar a ver como seguía mi Lady, pero oh gran sorpresa que me lleve al ver su habitación vacía.

Pensando que podía estar dando un paseo a luz de la luna o en algún lugar del palacio decidí ir a buscarla dado que no era correcto que alguien como Lady Denali anduviera sola, pase por la biblioteca, el salón de te, el salón de los escudos, el salón de música, la torre, y los pasillos, así que decidí salir a buscarla a los jardines, pero en ningún lugar se encontraba, preocupado decidí regresar a su habitación pensando que probablemente mientras yo la buscaba ella hubiera regresado a sus aposentos, tome el camino hacia su habitación, pero al pasar por la habitación del Archiduque Uley escuche unos gemidos, algo raro y por curiosidad me acerque, al parecer tenia compañía; pero cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar _"Oh Tanya así como tu sabes"_, mis oídos no podían creer lo que escuchaban debía de ser un error no podía ser la misma Tanya mi prometida, o como yo le llamaba Lady Denali, tenia que ser una equivocación.

Por querer confirmar que era una equivocación mis ojos vieron el torso desnudo de Tanya montada sobre el Archiduque, fue un golpe mortal hacia mi corazón en ese momento sentí que moría de dolor, al ver a la persona que mas amaba traicionándome, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían; de repente una furia incontenible me ataco haciendo que me lanzara hacia ellos, primero empujando a Tanya y luego dándole un golpe al Archiduque; me vi envuelto en una pelea hasta que los guardias llegaron y nos separaron, ordene inmediatamente que sacaran a Tanya del castillo y le prohibieran la entrada para siempre y que preparan el carruaje del Archiduque y junto con una escolta lo llevaran hasta el siguiente destino no dije mas y no deje tampoco que nadie curara mis heridas, me fui directo a mi despacho y empecé a beber.

Justo en ese momento se soltó una tormenta como si el cielo supiera la ira que sentía, y en el momento que cayó un trueno me hice un juramento:

Que nunca más ninguna mujer me engañaría, pero tampoco las dejaría de usar y que cada mujer que se pusiera en mi camino se arrepentiría de conocerme por que seria una más que utilizaría, y así, me vengaría de lo que Tanya me hizo.

Siento la tradanza pero mi abuelito se enfermo y la familia es lo primero. Espero que esta intro les guste aunk sta chikita, los caps prometo hacertlos mas largos de acuerdo a como me de el tiempo. Tambien quiero dar grax a las personas k me dieron su apoyo con los reviews y a kiens agrgaron a favoritos mi historia. KETSIA, LUZ CULLEN CHIBA, BETTY CULLEN, MARYECULLEN78 Y A SUPATTINSONDECULLEN doy grax a ellas por haber sido las primeras en dejar un review 


	3. AVISO

HOLA MIS ESTIMADOS LECTORES SE QUE LO QUE ESPERAN ES UN CAPITULO PERO LAMENTO DECEPCIONARLOS PERO NO, EN ESTE MOMENTO EN MI VIDA HAY PKÑOS INCONVENIENTES POR LO K M STOY MUDANDO A BAJA CALIFORNIA LA PAZ POR LO K EN CUANTO PUEDA SUBIR UN CAPITULO LO SUBIRE NO SE PREOCUPEN.

UNA DISCULPA Y COMO SE ACERCE SAN VALENTIN DISFRUTEN YO SPRO PODR ESE DIA SUBIER EL CAPITULO NO PROMETO NADA. CUIDEN MUXHO DE LOS SUYOS Y NO OLVIDEN K SIEMPRE DEBEN DE CONFIAR EN SU FAMILIA.

GRAX A TO2 LOS K M HAN DADO REVIEWS Y ME HAN AGREGADOA FAVORITOS N VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO


End file.
